Eco
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Mi risa, rota, quebrada, se escapa inesperadamente de mis labios igualmente agrietados; y me causa gracia, porque un simple saludo hacía que mi mente volara lejos, lejos. Tan lejos como ahora se encuentra él, en un lugar donde mi voz jamás lo podrá alcanzar. [Fic para el I concurso del foro Proyecto 1-8].


Aquí está mi contribución al I Concurso del foro Proyecto 1-8. Un poco de angst, Yamato y Sora. Hace mucho que no escribo de ellos como pareja, así que estaba emocionada al ver que me habían tocado. Sin embargo, admito que me costó un poco de trabajo escribir el angst, sobretodo porque quería hacerlo desde la perspectiva de ella (ya he escrito mucho desde la de él). Espero que el resultado les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Eco.**

– Antes.

Mucho antes. Desde siempre, si es posible. Desde entonces lo amo, lo amé. El reloj marca quince minutos para las cinco, y sé que se hace tarde. En teoría debería estar ahí antes de las seis; pero no puedo poner un pie fuera de mi cuarto.

– ¿Sora?

La voz de mi madre, unos decibeles más baja que de costumbre y acompañada de unos toques tan suaves que parecen casi interrogantes, en la puerta, hacen que me sobresalte. Mis ojos se sienten pesados, realmente pesados. Están rojos e hinchados. Y es su culpa.

Miro mi cuerpo, ante el espejo. Moreno, común, sin nada que brille como los cabellos rubios de él. Común. Así que busco algo un poco atrevido que ponerme, para llamar su atención; ligeramente sobre la línea, una falda corta, un top entallado, zapatos de tacón. Todo negro, su color favorito. Ese negro que no combina bien con mi piel morena, con mi cabello rojo claro y mis ojos castaños. Pero ese mismo negro que deslumbra como el fuego azul de los ojos que se ocultan a lo lejos, invisibles, en el tren. Mi garganta se siente seca.

¿Cuánto he llorado? Ya no sé.

Mi pantalón, aún sucio y lleno de polvo, resbala por mis piernas, hasta la alfombra. Mis calcetas, igual de sucias, lo reciben expectantes mientras el abrigo rosa que traía puesto se encuentra a metros de ahí. Y de golpe recuerdo que no he dormido desde ayer.

Mientras cambio mi ropa, mi piel se enchina pensando en el tacto frío de los dedos de artista, largos, blancos, finos. Agujas que atraviesan sin misericordia mi piel; haciéndome sentir tan poca cosa para merecer un beso, de esos que ahogan el aire, que queman mis pulmones, que marcan mi ser. Que lo hicieron, en pasado, debo corregirme, abrazando mis brazos desnudos para encontrar un poco de calor en una habitación demasiado grande para mí.

– ¿Estás segura, Sora?

Preguntó, en un susurro, apenas hace unas horas. No pude decir no; no mientras escuchaba su grave voz, tan cerca de mí. Segura, desde el tiempo en que mis días se volvieron círculos, que viajan, que vienen, que van. Días monótonos, alumbrados por palabras aleatorias que me tocaban en cada punto clave, unos minutos en la mañana, otros tantos al atardecer. Mi risa, rota, quebrada, se escapa inesperadamente de mis labios igualmente agrietados; y me causa gracia, porque un simple saludo hacía que mi mente volara lejos, lejos. Tan lejos como ahora se encuentra él,,, en un lugar donde mi voz jamás lo podrá alcanzar.

Mis pensamientos se pierden, zafándose fácilmente del hilo que los une, que les da sentido, que les daba fe. Fe, que deja de serlo, cuando puedo perderme porque no está a mi lado. Sombras que se mezclan con delirios, con declaraciones, con canciones y galletas y café.

No puedo creer que todo sea un recuerdo ahora. Que ya no se pueden crear más historias y que tendré que conformarme con aquellas que escribimos ya. Puedo cerrar los ojos y están tan frescas que casi puedo volver a vivirlas, una y otra vez; tan nítidas que tengo miedo de que un día se diluyan entre el tiempo y se vuelvan borrosas, quitándome lo poco que me queda de él.

– Bésame, Yamato.

Una súplica, instantes antes de un concierto. Mis palabras, para él. Es increíble que se haya escapado de mis manos, que aquello que parece hoy, fue ayer. Me muerdo los labios para evitar que un sollozo ahogado salga, porque no tengo voz. Las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, cayendo hasta el piso; se pierden entre la madera, dejando el sabor salado impregnado en mis labios, mis manos temblando torpemente y las prendas que no las puedo sostener.

Doy un par de pasos atrás, entregándole al reflejo una mirada acuosa que apenas deja entrar la luz. No, nada de faldas cortas, de tops entallados ni tacones ni maquillaje, ni aretes ni pulseras, ni nada que me recuerde a él. Suficiente tengo con verlo, de lejos, sin acercarme para no romperme a sus pies.

– Te amo, Sora.

"Te amo". Así, dicho tan fácil que creí. Promesas no dichas, brillantes entre la mirada azul. De un azul que parecía ofrecerme todo, que parecía levantarme y alejarme del resto del mundo. Y declaraciones no dichas entre tres. Tiemblo, porque no puedo hacer nada más, pensando en lo efímera que puede ser una ilusión. Pienso, en él, en nosotros; en ese tiempo que no existe, que no llega, que no fue.

Le creí. Un "para siempre" que logró escaparse en un segundo. Su culpa. O mía, ya no sé. Mis dedos se cierran en puños, enterrando las uñas en la palma de mis manos, hasta el punto de casi sangrar. Mi corazón parece volverse loco, acelerándose, deteniéndose... doliéndome.

Al final, aprieto incluso más mis puños, pegando en la almohada hasta quedarme sin fuerzas, sin piel. Sin aliento. No puedo respirar porque olvidé como hacerlo cuando él se fue. Me ahogo, entre el llanto, la risa, la desesperación, algo que no comprendo, que ya no puedo comprender. Me muero, me ahogo, cayendo en la oscuridad que me consume, desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

– Mentira.

Las manos de Taichi, que me sujetaron. Cálidas y morenas, abrazándome contra su chaqueta para ahogar mis gritos, mis súplicas. Para saber que puedo apoyarme, como siempre, en él. Que no me dejará caer. No supe cómo llegamos a la casa, ni cuánto tiempo estuve en el piso, mirando a la sangre y luego a la pared.

– Perdóname.

Es tan fácil de decir. ¿Verdad, Yamato? Tan fácil para ti, que te vas. Te alejas y nada puedo hacer.

Mi habitación es un refugio, mientras el tiempo corre y las súplicas se hacen más insistentes. Mis párpados pesan y pienso en los "hubiera", buscando que me ayuden a soñar. Pienso en ese instante, al sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el mío, al sentirme protegida, al saber que nada pasaría si estaba a su lado. Luego, en un instante, todo eso se esfumó cuando abrí los ojos y lo pude ver. Todo por salvarme a mí, mi vida, a costa de la suya. ¿Cómo se lo pagaré?

¿Qué haré ahora Yamato? Ahora que te has ido, que tu silueta es un recuerdo y que tu beso, tierno y suave, no cabe en un álbum inexistente, ni en fotos ni en papel. Tu mirada se vuelve agua, y tu voz un eco en el hueco que se esconde bajo mi piel.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta acá, debo aclarar que la situación es planteando que cuando Yamato salvó a Sora en el incidente de Navidad en su concierto, él no corrió con la misma suerte. ¿Cómo se habría sentido ella al terminar de esa manera una relación que apenas empezaba? Principalmente al ver que le costó tanto trabajo poder aclarar sus sentimientos con el rubio. Bueno, eso era la idea.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Si fue así (o no), no duden en dejar un review.

Saludos y buena suerte a tod s los del concurso.


End file.
